Back to the Future
by percyjackson972
Summary: Travis and Connor have mysteriously disappeared and soon the demigods find out that they have other obstacles in their path before they can get the Stolls back. Slight Percabeth and Tratie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first fanfic please read and review thanks.㈳2**

** DISCLAIMER: I dont own PJO**

**Annabeth P.O.V (A/N P.O.V means point of view)**

"Hey!" I yelled at Connor and Travis over the noise of the Aphrodite girls chasing them. "What have you guys been up to?" "We did the Golden Mango prank," yelled Travis as he and Connor raced by. They ran and disappeared around the corner of the Big House. 'What's the Golden Mango prank?" I thought to myself. Well, if it was made up by the Stoll, it definitely was nasty.

"I might as well go help them," I thought and raced to the other corner of the Big House waiting for the Stolls. Instead, the Aphrodite girls stopped by and asked me if I'd seen Connor and Travis. "No," I said confused. "I thought you were chasing him around the big house." "We were," said Silena, "But they weren't there when we went around the corner."

"That's weird," I remarked. "Except for the Stoll brothers. They always have a way of escaping."

Next day at the campfire...

"Roll count, say this when your called, Annabeth?" said Dionsyus."Here," I said. "Kate Gardener," "Here," called Katie "And I told you a thousand times to call me Katie." "Whatever, Casey," said Mr.D. "Tracie and Canny Stoll?" Silence.

** Sorry, that's it. Usually my chapters won't be so short but no one's reading this yet so thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the last 'chapter'. It was more of an introduction to the story. And I'm kind of new to since I just signed up but I've been reading stuff on it for years. So ok, here's the next chapter. And though there's probably not a lot of people out there reading this, please R&R (yeah, I've figured what it means by now). Oh, and English is not my first language (though I live in the US, I'm still not that good), so sorry for any mistakes. And Silena and Beckendorf never died in my story.**

**Thank you so much The Blue Warrior for your review. It really inspired me. Disclaimer: I'm really Rick Riordan posing as a 12 year old from CT posting on Fanfiction. Right. **

Percy's POV

This was strange for the Stolls. They were never late for the campfire because they thought it was best to prank someone at that time because everyone was tired and unsuspecting.

"Well the Salls probably got killed by a monster," said Mr.D happily. "We won't have a search party, all in favor?" Only a few of the campers that the Stolls played some really mean pranks on raised their hand.

"No, we will have a search, Dionysus," said Chiron and Mr.D frowned. "Who wants to volunteer? Only demigods who have went to camp for at least one summer." I raised my hand immediately and so did Katie Gardner, Annabeth, Grover, Clarisse, and a bunch of other campers. "I'll choose Percy, Annabeth, and Grover." said Chiron after thinking for a bit.

"But I want to help too," cried Katie, bursting into tears. **(AN: I'm going to do Tratie in this story) **"Yes, Katie, you can go with them too. You will have to consult the Oracle first though since this sounds like a quest to me." I shuddered at the thought of the Oracle. The Oracle was very scary, even to me.

**Time skip one hour later in the attic**  
"Oracle, these demigods would like to hear about the quest they are undertaking." said Chiron fearfully to the whithered body wrapped in linen (MUMMY). For a few seconds, nothing happened Then suddenly a large gust of green mist flew out of the Oracle's mouth and formed itself into a man holding a time capsule. Words came from the man, but his lips weren't moving.  
"Two have gone, four more shall need

help from the Fates for them to return,

The Guardians Of Time and Space

have not been seen or heard

Times is vanishing at a fast pace,

Soon there shall be nothing of this place,

When Time vanishes,the world will be in chaos. Between the times there will be no peace

The thieves have vanished because of this

You shall ask the Gods to talk to the Fates

And let them send you to your mates**(as in friends)**

Then stop whomever is controlling Time."

The man's shape disformed into a huge ball of green mist and exploded. everyone hurried out of the room and into the main room of the Big House. "I thought this was going to be just a search party for their dead bodies,"grumbled Annabeth . "Oh, sorry Katie, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," Katie interrupted. "Lets just make a plan.""That will be hard. The gods have not been heard of for a month and Dionsyus has left for Olympus for some mysterious errand.

"The doorman for the Olympians has dissapeared and so you will have to get past the wind gods to get to Olympus. But first we will Iris Message them to request permission.

"Here's a drachma," I said and gave Chiron a coin with a picture of Ceaser on it.

"Thanks," Chiron replied. "Does anyone have a crystal or a water bottle?"

"Here's some water," I said, magically attracting water from Katie's' knapsack to the middle of the room, in mid-air.

"Hey, that was for any dying plants I find on the way." "Too bad," I snapped, as I handed Chiron a crystal. "The world's at stake, and you care about dying plants?!"

"Yes," replied Katie.

"Oh gods, let's just do this."

**I was being rushed *cough cough my mom cough cough and brother cough cough* so hopefully I can update tomorrow. Thanks for reading this. **


	3. Chapter 3

** I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Please keep on following this fanfic. So, change of topic. Does anyone know what OOC and AU means? And can someone beta this please? Thanks! Virtual cookies for you (::)**

**Still Percy's POV**

"On second thought, I don't need the crystal, I can just spread the water out into mist." I told Chiron. He nodded and handed it back to me. I put the crystal in my pocket while still concentrating on keeping the water up in the air. Then I used my powers to spread the water out into mist near the light of the Big House's window. A shimmering rainbow appeared in front of me. Chiron quickly threw the drachma in.

"Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept this offering and let us speak to Zeus." The rainbow shimmered again and Zeus's startled and angry face appeared in the rainbow in front of the twelve Olympians.

"HOW DARE YOU!" started Zeus, but Chiron cut him off. "Lord Zeus, we are sorry to interrupt your meeting, but this is something urgent. Some campers have gone missing and the Oracle told us to ask you to talk to the Fates."

"The Fates? Why?"

"Lord Zeus, excuse me, but we have no time. Please let us speak to them."

"Fine,Fine," Zeus grumbled. "I'll teleport you to the Fates' home, well more like hellhole. But, umm, watch out, they're kind of... eccentric. Bye!"

The rainbow shimmered and dissipated. A few seconds passed and I was starting to wonder when something was going to happen when suddenly there was a flash and a loud BANG! and we appeared in a large field with weird looking trees and gray shimmering forms. 'Asphodel' I thought. A few miles away there was some kind of black palace like Hades's castle... Yeah, everything was exactly like Hades' castle; the obsidian door, the Stygian iron body of the castle and the castle was in architectural terms Gothic. (I'm not entirely stupid, I listen to Annabeth once in a while.)

Wait a second, it was Hades' castle. Oh a hellhole I get it. The Fates live with Hades in Hell so its a hellhole. Everyone was staring at me expectantly as I made the connection. They must've figured that out a long time ago. Sometimes my ADHD takes control of me.

"Wow, took you a long time to figure it out seaweed brain." said Annabeth smirking.

"We aren't all as smart as you." I retorted.

"Percy we all figured it out like two minutes ago." replied Annabeth noticed Grover and Katie looking at us amused.

"Oh, right guys we have to go in." I said and then realized that sounded stupid.

"No, lets just wait for the Fates to come outside and meet us." said Grover sarcastically. I was about to retort when a giant slimy black thing bounded up to us. As I looked at it I slowly realized it was a black mastiff with three heads. And when you see a dog with three heads, you have too...

"Run to the castle everybody!" I yelled and took off.

**So thats it for now cuz my brothers rushing me (like always). Bye!**


End file.
